The present invention relates to a lock which can be actuated from the outer side of a door or the like and which is connected to the closing means on the outer side of the door by a coupling rod or the like.
In such locks a considerable lack of security resides in the fact that after a forceful removal of the closing means on the outer side of the door, the lock can be actuated by a tool so as to bring it into the open position. Upon removal of the closing means, the opening of the lock which receives the coupling rod is exposed so that a tool--for instance, a screwdriver--can engage in it.